1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 6.alpha.- and 6.beta.-(substituted methyl)-penicillanic acid derivatives, and pharmaceutical and veterinary compositions containing the same. The present invention also relates to methods for the preparation of these compounds and their use as beta-lactamase inhibitors, and intermediates thereof.
2. Description of the Background
Although various antibiotics such as penicillins and cephalosporins, for example, are known to be effective against certain types of bacteria, many bacteria have resistance to such .beta.-lactam antibiotics by virtue of their production of enzymes which destroy the .beta.-lactam antibiotic, i.e., .beta.-lactamase.
Thus, a need continues to exist for antibiotics or compositions containing the same which are resistant to .beta.-lactamase enzymes.